


not all treasure is silver and gold

by boogyu (transming)



Series: 꿈속에서 보던 너를 찾아 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Other, POV Alternating, Pirates, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transming/pseuds/boogyu
Summary: "So you're no longer running away." Minghao starts carefully, fingers silently moving aside the material hiding his dagger. "Do you still plan on killing me?"Soonyoung looks over at him, a fire in his eyes that quickly dies down. His hands droop, arms dropping to rest on his knees."I want to." He hums. "A week ago I wouldn’t have thought twice about gutting you."Or.Wonwoo has never expected much from the universe. He took what he was given, fought for what he wasn't, and kept all of it locked as close to his heart as possible. He's starting to think the universe doesn't know what it's doing when it sends him Kwon Soonyoung.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: 꿈속에서 보던 너를 찾아 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714606
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. act i: the twelfth

**Author's Note:**

> hello! please note, this is technically a continuation of why is the rum always gone, however you don't really need to read that in order to understand this. all you need to know is that minghao was once a blacksmith and wonwoo has a magic compass that works different to the one in the potc universe :] 
> 
> anyway, i'm posting this as a separate work for multiple reasons, the main one being i think the previous story works well on its own for anyone uninterested in polyamory or this particular ot3 and is a nice little oneshot that i would prefer to keep as it is. 
> 
> that being said, i hope anyone who found their way to this tag enjoys this rarepair and the pirate shenanigans that are about to occur.
> 
> title from one of the potc movies i cant remember which one though haha

Wonwoo's compass sits buried in a pile of clothing, stripped off in a lust-fueled blur the night before, and it's after months of bed-sharing that Minghao's ears are trained enough to catch the sound of it spinning from where he's lying. 

"Captain, it appears we have new coordinates." He mumbles sleepily, said Captain lying somewhere behind him. 

"Umph?" comes the drowsy reply. Minghao rolls over, stretching his heavy limbs and gets a mouthful of unruly hair for his troubles. He slaps a hand on Wonwoo's exposed chest and shakes him awake. 

When there's no response, he rolls his way out of bed, steady on his sea legs. The compass quiets as he approaches, the high pitched tinkle dying down and settling as he picks it up. 

"It seems your dear friend here requires your urgent attention." Minghao hums, returning to the bed. He dangles the compass above Wonwoo's squinting eyes, giggling when he goes cross eyed trying to see it. 

His breath catches when Wonwoo holds Minghao's hand in one of his own and roughly tugs him down, catching him with a bruising kiss that tastes like seven hours of sleep and feels as close to heaven as he'll ever get. 

Wonwoo pulls away with a sigh, looking down at the compass now safely resting in his palm. North-West it points, moving ever so slowly Westward. 

"A ship?" Minghao asks. 

"Aye." Wonwoo nods. "Tell Chan we've got ourselves another boat to catch." 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Minghao's sword glints in the moonlight as he swings it in a sweeping arch. It slashes across three bodies, spurts of blood mixing in with the salty sea spray breaking over the sides of the boat. Minghao doesn't bother wiping his face, even as blood trickles dangerously close to his eyelid as he's too busy pushing his way through the chaos and fighting off the waves of soldiers with Wonwoo's compass clutched safely in his left hand. 

Wonwoo, being the captain and all, had disappeared fairly swiftly after commanding the gunners to “Run a shot across the bow!”. He'd led the rest of his men to the other boat as soon as they'd sailed close enough and Minghao had watched him get lost in the swarm of battle, yelling orders and insults and leaving a line of casualties wherever his blade had swung. He was a truly magnificent sight even amongst the chaos of battle, and Minghao had savoured it for as long as he could. 

Before they had attacked, Wonwoo had grabbed Minghao's hand, pressed his compass into it and kissed him long and slow. Minghao had understood: the palm holding Minghao's hand over the compass said  _ keep it safe _ ; the rough lips laying sweet, desperate kisses said  _ keep yourself safe _ . Minghao had kissed back:  _ I will; keep yourself safe too; I love you. _

Minghao navigates the foreign ship with this promise at the back of his mind, following the swinging arrow of the compass across the deck and down through the ship's compartments. He wanders through the dark interior, the thick dimness broken only by patches of full moonlight and a few torches that hadn't been dowsed before the first cannon strike. It's quieter away from the main battle, the cries of fighting men and clashing of swords fading as Minghao follows the compass deeper into the ship. 

His foot snags on a net and he loses his balance, cursing as he struggles to get steady, and when he finally regains his footing and looks up there's the tip of a sword leveled right between his eyes.

"Don't move." He hears from the other end of the sword. The soldier steps closer, into a beam of moonlight, the tip of the sword lowering to brush against Minghao's clavicle. He looks young, maybe younger than Minghao, and long black strands of unruly hair stick out under the tricorn hat he must have put on in his hurry, hair pulled into a messy low ponytail over his shoulder. He wears the clothes of the soldiers above deck, but unlike his comrades, he wears his uniform as if it were shackles; the straight line of his shoulders slump under the weight of it. He looks scared, but his arm remains steady.

“What is it you want?” The soldier demands, pressing the blade into Minghao’s shoulder. Minghao’s sword sways by his side, either forgotten or unnoticed by the soldier. Minghao swiftly takes a step back and raises his own sword when the soldier surges forward, catching it a breath away from the man’s Adam’s apple. The blade kisses skin when the man swallows, brushing against fine hairs but going no deeper. 

“Nothing you have to worry about.” Minghao replies, raising a challenging eyebrow. The soldier says nothing, watching Minghao carefully. He doesn’t appear to have a plan, nor backup of any sort, so Minghao leisurely glances down at the compass. 

He gets a moment of a glimpse, the arrow pointing straight and true at the man in front of him, before his sword is knocked away and the soldier is advancing. Minghao counterattacks without pausing, the clashing of metal muffled by the damp interior of the ship. They fight through more pools of moonlight, dancing around pillars and loose equipment. 

“I don’t want to kill you.” Minghao admits when he gets the upper hand, knocking the soldier off balance.

“Forgive me for not believing the words of a pirate.” The soldier spits, regaining his footing and lunging back with a new fire. 

“Believe me or not, it doesn’t matter to me.” Minghao says, “I just need whatever you’re carrying.”

The soldier rolls his eyes, but doesn’t respond further.

“I'm serious.” Minghao continues, blade swishing. “Hand over whatever treasure you hold and we’ll retreat. Swear on my own grave.” 

The soldier’s attacks never falter, quick feet making it difficult for Minghao to get another advantage. “I carry nothing but my sword and my burning desire to kill every pirate I ever have the misfortune of meeting. I will gladly give them both to you.”

Minghao gets backed into a corner, boots hitting old wood, arm continuing to defend the ceaseless attacks from the soldier’s blade. He quickly scans his surroundings, looking for anything to help, and the soldier gains the upper hand within a blink. A sword flies straight for his chest and Minghao blocks it just a second too late, the blade diverting and slashing the skin of his thigh open. White hot pain sears across the open wound, the blood pouring down his leg. Still, Minghao continues counter-attacking and biting his tongue through the pain. 

“Why won’t you give up?” The soldier growls in frustration, putting more power into his swings. Minghao is losing blood quickly and he can feel his energy depleting, unable to do anything but delay the inevitable.

Footsteps, rushing, Minghao prays for the first time in his life, begging that what’s coming is help and not the rapid footsteps of a swift death. Just as Minghao’s arm falters, strength leaving him with the blood running through his fingertips, a familiar face appears over the soldier’s shoulder, rushing forward to block the fatal blow aimed at Minghao’s neck. 

The soldier turns to face Minghao’s Captain, his shock melting into anger as he redirects his attacks, blade never stopping, energy never depleting. 

“Captain.” Minghao calls, slouched against the wall, gripping his thigh with both hands, sword and compass laying discarded on the ground. “Wonwoo.” he calls again, louder, heartbeat in his ears.

Wonwoo doesn’t glance at him, but he nods, brows furrowed in worry. 

Minghao looks at the compass, arrow diligently following the soldiers waltzing steps as he continues his attacks. “It’s him." He pants, "The compass.” 

Wonwoo doesn’t respond but Minghao knows he heard him. He focuses back on his leg, quickly shimmying out of his jacket and holding back a pained noise when the torn fabric of his pants rub against the wound. He pulls his shirt over his head, wraps it tight around his thigh and gets straight back to his feet. He shrugs his jacket back on, grabs his sword and compass from the ground and joins Wonwoo.

“You shouldn’t be standing.” Wonwoo scolds, letting Minghao block the next swing of their enemy’s sword. 

“Yet here I am.” Minghao responds, holding back a wince when he leans too much on his injured leg. The soldier watches them intently, an odd look in his eyes. Even with Minghao’s injury, they overpower the soldier easily, backing him into a corner and disarming him with a harsh swing at the hand holding his sword, cutting through the flesh at the back of his hand and forcing him to drop his weapon. 

The air is filled with the sounds of panting, the yells from above deck having ceased sometime during their standoff. The soldier glares at the both of them even as his hands begin to shake, looking suddenly so small pressed against the wall. 

“Kill me.” He pants. The fight is quickly leaving his body, yet he remains defiant. “I'm not afraid.”

Wonwoo laughs, low, no real humour in it. “What is your name?”

The soldier just stares, breathing rapidly, hands curled into loose fists at his side. Wonwoo turns to look at Minghao, mouth open to speak, when the man bolts, rushing past them towards the deck of the ship. Minghao catches him by the back of his shirt, and with a hard blow to the back of his head, knocks the man unconscious. Minghao catches him when he slumps and lets him drop to the ground. 

“I’m not carrying him back.” Wonwoo declares after a moment of silence. Minghao just looks down at his make-shift bandages, already drenched in blood, and smiles sweetly up at his Captain. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I don’t get it.” Minghao admits lowly. “Why did the compass lead us to him?” 

He looks at their prisoner, shackled to the wall and still glaring. They’ve been interrogating him for so long the sun has begun to rise above the horizon, yet still all they’ve learnt is his name: Kwon Soonyoung, a lowly soldier with no title. Originally, Minghao had assumed he’d been carrying something, something Wonwoo needed, but after a thorough search they’d come up empty handed. The next possible theory was that he had a rich relative, one that would pay fortunes to retrieve him from the hands of pirates, and so he would have remained their prisoner until a ransom was paid. 

“Both of my parents were slain at the hands of pirates.” Soonyoung had spat, and subsequently thrown that theory into the wind. “I know of no other living relatives. I’ve been living alone since they were taken from me.” 

Wonwoo hums, back to Soonyoung. “I don’t get it either. The last time this compass led me to someone it was you-”

Minghao startles, meeting eyes with his captain, his lover, his, for lack of a better term, soulmate. The man he never would have met weren’t it for a compass. A compass blessed by a deity, or so the tales go. A compass that Minghao knows near nothing about, only that it will point to something or someone important to Wonwoo, leading him through life and dictating every adventure he has and every sea he crosses.

And now, that compass, stubborn as ever, is pointing straight at Soonyoung.

“You’re not saying…?” Minghao asks. “Wonwoo, the man despises pirates.” 

Wonwoo looks away, over his shoulder at the man shackled to their ship. “I don’t make the rules, love.” 

“Wait, now let’s think about this more.” Minghao hurries, a hand desperately gripping Wonwoo’s forearm. “You said that that compass helped you find your crew. Maybe we just need him for the ship.”

Wonwoo pauses to look back at him. Minghao sees the cogs turning, the thoughts swimming around his brain, poking and prodding for a loophole. Eventually, his expression settles, brows straightening out and awarding Minghao a small, private smile. “Then let’s put him to work.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Soonyoung gives up on hoping to be rescued after the third sunset, after he’s let out of the brig and put to work on the ship. He knows he’s being watched constantly. To them, the strangers- the  _ savages _ that kidnapped him, he’s a loose cannon. Truthfully, he won’t try anything, at least not while they remain thousands of miles away from land. And while he despises the idea of living with  _ pirates _ of all things, he doesn’t have many options left. 

Still, in the crew’s quarters he sleeps with his back to the wall, in a corner of the room near the door, a dagger hidden safely in his boot. He climbs the rigging to eat whatever rations he is given, and remains there for the rest of the day, only acknowledged when given orders. 

He’s drifting off in the crow’s nest when he hears movement below him, and within a second his dagger is in his hand and pointed at the throat of the first mate. He’s heard his name fall from the lips of the other crew members, in bits and pieces according to their familiarity. 

Xu Minghao, they call him.

“May I sit?” Minghao asks, unperturbed by the dagger pointed at him. Soonyoung lowers the dagger, but doesn’t sheathe it. Minghao climbs up the rest of the way and perches himself next to the crows nest, resting comfortably atop the boom, the top sail fluttering against his back. His leg is still healing, and Soonyoung finds some joy in the fact that it must have been agonising to climb all the way up here. 

Minghao doesn’t look at him, his gaze fixed on the horizon, consistent and untouchable. They sit in silence, but to Soonyoung it's not a comfortable one. 

"What do you want?" He asks, unable to bear the silence a moment longer. "Why do you insist on imposing on my personal space after capturing me and forcing me to work for you? Can't I have a moment of peace? A moment where I'm not forced to associate myself with the scum that forced me into orphan-hood?" 

Minghao stares at him, taken aback by his sudden outburst. Soonyoung himself is shocked, but ultimately unsurprised. After all, he'd been practically silent since he'd left the brig, accepting everything he was told to do without protest. His rage will be quiet no longer. "Tell me, pirate. What do you  _ want  _ from me?" 

"Do we need a reason?" Minghao answers, challenging. "You're a part of our crew now. Be thankful the Captain decided to spare your life, else you'd be at the bottom of the ocean by now." 

Soonyoung cannot hold his tongue. "I'd rather that! I'd rather die than be forced to live on this boat any longer!" 

The words slip out, careless, yet so heavy not even the gusts of wind can carry them away. The atmosphere drops below deck and Soonyoung feels an uncomfortable prickle at the side of his head, the back of his neck, where Minghao is staring at him. There's a quiet murmur drifting up from below them, and when Soonyoung looks down he's surprised to find the rest of the crew looking up at them. A few of them have shuffled closer, directly under the crow’s nest, arms twitching at their sides like they’re ready to catch him. Even the Captain has left his quarters and is staring up at them with a difficult expression. 

"Do you want revenge?" Minghao asks suddenly. 

Soonyoung whirls around to look at him. “What?" 

Minghao shuffles to his feet, using the barrier of the crow's nest to support his bad leg. "Do you want to avenge your parents?" 

"More than anything." Soonyoung answers honestly. 

Minghao nods, looking down at the deck for a moment. "We can help you." 

"Bullshit." 

Minghao presses, "We can. Do you know the name of the pirate who killed your parents?"

Soonyoung stares at him, mulling it over in his head.  _ A pirate is never to be trusted _ , he reminds himself. He shakes his head anyway, answering honestly. 

"Then, do you at least know the name of the ship they sailed on?" 

Soonyoung hesitates. He realises he's unsure which boat  _ he  _ currently sails on. He nods, says the name that has been plaguing him for thirteen years. 

"The Howling Cutlass."

* * *

The first mate's quarters are especially packed on this night, the voices of their crew members battling to be heard above each other. Wonwoo stands at the window, Minghao stationed at the Captain’s desk, rubbing his temples. Wonwoo feels sorry for him. 

"Minghao, with all due respect sir," Chan, their sailing master, raises his voice above the chatter, "This mission sounds an awful lot like a declaration of war." 

"We've been peaceful with The Cutlass since the pirate council was formed." One of the gunners, Seungcheol, adds. "Any attack against them would draw the attention of the other members of the council." 

"I know." Minghao says. "But this is for the benefit of the ship." 

"How do we know that?" Another gunner, Jihoon this time, retaliates. 

Minghao is struck silent. Wonwoo continues to stare out of the window, unwilling to get involved just yet. He will make it up to Minghao later. 

"I will bring your concerns up with the captain at once. For now, we will remain on course to Tortuga." 

Minghao herds them all out quickly after that, Wonwoo only realising they’ve left when the door clicks shut, Minghao’s shoulders slumping tiredly at the sound of it. After a moment, he turns around, flashing Wonwoo a tired smile that he reciprocates.

"Are we really doing the right thing?" Minghao asks. "You heard him up there today. He doesn't even want to be here." 

Wonwoo sighs, looking back over the moon-lit waves, churning and breaking against the hull. He silently asks the universe for answers, something he can tell his crew, anything that will help him understand what Soonyoung will be to him. When he returns his gaze to his first mate, Minghao is watching him quietly, closer now. Wonwoo reaches for him, and Minghao allows himself to be pulled into an embrace. 

"I don’t know if we're doing the right thing." Wonwoo answers truthfully. "But," He continues, bringing his rough, weather-worn hands up to gently cup Minghao's face, "I  _ do  _ know that the compass has never led me wrong yet." 

They meet halfway, Minghao's eyes already closed when Wonwoo leans in. The kiss is sweet, addicting, gentle, everything that Minghao is when the rest of the world isn't watching. Oh, how lucky Wonwoo is, to have a treasure of a man like this all to himself. 

"We'll work this out my love." He whispers, lips a breath apart when he pulls away, "I swear to you." 

"I trust you." Minghao breathes.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Minghao's leg has nearly healed by the time the anchor drops, the ropes tied to a pier on the sunny coast of Tortuga. Fortunately, the crew seem to be in high spirits, finally on land for the first time in a few months, so Minghao doesn’t have to worry about them causing a fuss for a while. What he  _ does _ have to worry about is trailing after a certain ex-soldier without being seen or letting him out of his sight.

This proves a rather difficult task, he soon finds out, as Soonyoung dedicates all of his time ashore exploring the rock pools and shorelines around the island, never venturing into the town centre nor anywhere close to civilisation. 

Minghao struggles to keep up, the ex-soldier sporadically dashing off with bursts of energy Minghao can only dream of. he nearly loses him over a rather precarious cluster of rocks, scraping his hands and knees something fierce in his effort to keep track of their hyperactive crew member. 

He reaches the other side of the rocks, the sea breeze picking up and whipping his hair into his eyes for a moment. He squints against it, searching for the black head of hair he'd been following all day but coming up short. 

"Stop following me." 

Minghao looks down and finds Soonyoung crouching on a rock just below, gazing out at the ocean with eyes a dull flame. It's nothing like the roaring blaze he's come used to from the man, and is enough for Minghao to let his guard down a little. He drops down to a rock nearby, crouching much the same as Soonyoung and watching the man quietly. 

"You know well the consequence we'd face, letting you run back to your king." He says, not unkindly. Soonyoung's mouth twitches sadly and he looks down.

"I wasn't running away." Soonyoung admits. "I planned to, for quite a while in fact."

Minghao hums, intrigued. "And what was your grand plan?" 

Soonyoung's lips tug up into a wry grin. "Scour the coastline for a boat to steal. Eliminate anyone who tried to stop me."

Minghao laughs. He moves his right hand to rest over one of his daggers, tucked right by his hip, just in case. "Surely you knew we'd keep an eye on you." 

Soonyoung nods, and laughs quietly to himself. "For what reason do you suppose I led you all the way out here?" 

Minghao pauses, on edge, but Soonyoung doesn’t make any move. He stays crouching, playing with something in his hand that catches the sunlight. It's small, like a coin or a piece of jewelry. 

"So you're no longer running away." Minghao starts carefully, fingers silently moving aside the material hiding his dagger. "Do you still plan on killing me?" 

Soonyoung looks over at him, a fire in his eyes that quickly dies down. His hands droop, arms dropping to rest on his knees. 

"I want to." He hums. "A week ago I wouldn’t have thought twice about gutting you." 

Minghao watches him intently, but Soonyoung remains relaxed, his tone light like he's simply reminiscing over a fond memory. "And now?" 

Soonyoung looks away, eyes on the horizon once more. "Now, I’m… second guessing myself. Wondering whether everything I was told about pirates was a lie." 

"I understand." Minghao urges. "I believed everything the townspeople told me of pirates, of their lack of morals and ethics and mercy. I believed that almost all of my life." 

"Then what changed?" Soonyoung asks. He watches Minghao, eyes desperate for answers Minghao hopes he has. 

"Then I met a pirate." Minghao reminisces, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice as he thinks of Wonwoo. "I didn’t trust him at first, of course, and we fought for quite awhile. But I realised as we were fighting that he was nothing like the stories. Countless times he spared me, a complete stranger, even when I threatened his life again and again. I realised then that if a  _ pirate _ could show mercy to someone who vocally and loudly despised his very existence without ever having met before, then who was I to not show that same mercy back?" 

Silence surrounds them as Minghao's words drift away in the wind, out towards the open sea where the birds can hear the story of how a blacksmith fell in love with a pirate. 

"And that pirate? Is he not now your Captain?" Soonyoung questions. His arms are crossed and tucked under his chin, wind in his messy hair. Minghao smiles to himself and nods. 

"And more." 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Soonyoung finds himself walking the decks of The Black Diamond - as he finally discovers her name, which he begrudgingly admits is pretty clever for a Captain called Cat’s Eye - once again, and has to admit to himself he’s come to grow fond of her in the month he’s spent familiarising himself with all of her curves and quirks. The crew are starting to grow on him too, especially the cook who always sneaks Soonyoung extra bread when no one is looking. He goes by Mingyu, and has made a habit of accompanying Soonyoung in the crew’s nest every other day. 

And there he sits on this day, holding out a small loaf of bread for Soonyoung to nibble on every now and then as they make light conversation and watch the clouds above. They talk about the weather and their journey ahead, and it’s comradeship like this Soonyoung has missed dearly.

“Rumour has it The Cutlass is making due course for Singapore.” Mingyu informs him. “We should intercept them before the full moon.”

“Intercept?” Soonyoung frowns. “Would it not be simpler to attack them while they are on land?” 

Mingyu shrugs. “I try not to make a habit out of questioning Captain Jeon.”

“Why not? He’s your Captain, is it not his duty to be forthcoming with his crew members?”

Mingyu gives him a curious glance. “You don’t really know much about pirates, do you?”

“What do you mean by that?” 

Mingyu hums, wrapping the bread back in a cloth and hiding it in his clothes. He gives Soonyoung another questioning look. “You see, on most pirate ships, before sailing anywhere the destination has to be decided on by votes. And most captains only have power during a battle. Any other time they’re basically on the same level as the rest of the crew.”

“Really?” 

Mingyu nods.

“Then why does your Captain hold such power over this crew?” Soonyoung lowers his voice, so quiet he barely even hears himself. “Is he that dangerous?” 

Mingyu blinks at him, then bursts into laughter so hard he nearly falls straight out of the crow’s nest. “Captain Jeon? Dangerous?”

Soonyoung just watches, lost and a little flustered. “What?”

“Exactly what have you heard of our dear Captain?” Mingyu asks once he’s finally calmed down. “Honestly, I’m curious. I’d never even heard of him before he found me.” 

That makes Soonyoung pause. “He found you?” 

Mingyu nods again. His eyes wander to the clouds above, mind years away. “I was a pickpocket in London before I sailed The Black Diamond. This one day, I’d been hiding in the back of a straw cart, eating an apple and minding my own business when I heard the driver yelling and making a fuss. Sure enough, when I took a look there Captain Jeon was, arguing with the driver. He had his compass in his hand and was yelling some nonsense about needing to borrow his cart. Of course, the driver told him where to shove it. So when he drove off again, Captain Jeon jumped in the back. Right on top of me.”

A laugh startles its way out of Soonyoung’s gut and it suddenly feels like he hasn’t laughed in years. Mingyu laughs along with him, looking very pleased with himself.

“He took one look at me and offered me a position on his ship.” Mingyu continues, “And I had nothing to lose but everything to gain so I said yes.” 

“Just like that?” 

Mingyu nods. When Soonyoung doesn’t respond, he continues. “Whatever you heard of Captain Jeon before, I assure you he’s a good man.”

Soonyoung tries to process this, but ultimately can’t accept it. “Is that why you let him do whatever he wants? Boss you around, dictate everywhere you go without question?”

“We trust him.” Mingyu argues. “He’s the sole reason we’ve got the family we do.” 

Soonyoung just shakes his head. “Sounds like pure propaganda to me.”

Mingyu sighs, getting to his feet. “Even if it is propaganda, his compass has never led us astray in all the years the Black Diamond has sailed these waters. There’s no reason not to trust him to lead us to where we need to go.” 

With that, Mingyu leaves, descending the rigging quicker than Soonyoung’s ever seen him. Deep, deep in his gut, dredges of guilt make themselves known. Soonyoung ignores them and continues cloud watching, thoughts of compasses and Captains bottled for later. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Captain? You have a visitor.” 

Wonwoo looks up from his book to see Soonyoung hesitantly walking through the door. He looks calm, for once, so Wonwoo dismisses Minghao after a moment. 

“Mr. Kwon.” He starts, pulling his reading glasses off to hang around his neck and sitting back in his chair. “What can I do for you this fine evening?” 

“Why am I here?” Soonyoung asks, cutting right to the chase.

“That’s also what I’m wondering.” Wonwoo answers truthfully. 

“I mean on your ship.” Soonyoung argues, patience thinning quickly. “What is it you want from me? I demand a straightforward answer.” 

Wonwoo leans further back in his chair, clasping his hands in front of him to rest over his stomach. “What I want from you?” He repeats, humming to himself. “Nothing in particular.”

Soonyoung’s anger flares. “Then why am I here?!” He demands, slamming his hands on the polished mahogany desk under Wonwoo’s book. Wonwoo barely flinches. Soonyoung’s outbursts are particularly easy to predict.

Wonwoo sighs, moving his book safely out of harm's way. He looks back up at Soonyoung and asks. “Why  _ are  _ you still here? I’m as curious as you are.” 

Soonyoung falters, unable to think of a response. Wonwoo sighs again and pushes off his chair. He walks around the desk leisurely, feeling Soonyoung’s eyes on him at all times. “I recall a conversation I had with my first mate just a few days ago. You threatened to kill him. Ring any bells?” 

Soonyoung looks away and remains silent.

“I know you could have escaped, Soonyoung. If you still want to leave, I won’t stop you.” He’s wandered back around to stand in front of Soonyoung, and Wonwoo from so close he can see the small, frightened boy Soonyoung really is underneath all that hatred. “However.” He continues, voice dropping to his most threatening, intimidating tone. “If you touch so much as a single hair on Minghao’s head again, I assure you that by the time I am through with you all that will be left is a lock of hair.”

He walks past Soonyoung to return to his desk and pulls his reading glasses back on, finished with this conversation. 

“He means a lot to you.” Soonyoung says quietly. 

“They all do.” Wonwoo responds firmly. Then quieter, “They’re my family.” 

His answer seems to satisfy Soonyoung, as he leaves shortly after without another word. Wonwoo lets his head fall into his hands and groans quietly into the empty room, wondering, not for the first time, if he’s making a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello wonsoonhao enthusiasts [throws this at you and runs away]
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/transgyu?s=09) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/wuju_lbx)


	2. act ii: the next

It’s been months since Soonyoung first boarded The Black Diamond and he can confidently say he knows more names of the crew members than he did of his fellow soldiers in the EITC. Aside from Mingyu, there are two other cooks that do rotating shifts; Joshua, the soft-spoken boy with sharp eyes and Junhui, also soft-spoken, who curses and sings to himself in Mandarin.

Soonyoung tries to steer clear of both of the gunners, Jihoon and Seungcheol, for they both glare at him every time he enters a room, despite having never said a word to him. The surgeon, Seungkwan, also glares at him, but at least Soonyoung can assume his hostility is due to the rather severe injury he laid on Minghao. Admittedly, not a great first impression. 

At least Chan, the boatswain, Vernon, the powder monkey and Jeonghan, the sailing master all strive to make him feel somewhat welcomed. If it weren’t for them, he'd still be spending his nights curled up in the crow's nest, praying he doesn't accidentally roll to his death in his sleep. 

His nerves are shot, currently, as he keeps watch for sails on the horizon. The Howling Cutlass should be nearby if Jeonghan is as good as he claims to be and hasn’t led them too far off course. His veins are burning with the resentment he’s harboured for over a dozen years, as pure as it was when he first lost his parents. It feels a little surreal that hours from now he may actually have avenged them, something he thought would remain a far away dream. His determination has never wavered, and still stands strong when he looks through his borrowed spyglass and spots crimson sails. 

“Sail ho!” He calls to the deck below, excitement in his voice. He wastes no time in climbing down the rigging, desperate to grab his sword and ready himself for the attack. However, when his feet land and he turns to walk to his quarters, he comes face to face with the Captain and the first mate. 

“Soonyoung, may we have a word?” Wonwoo asks pleasantly, hands behind his back. Minghao stands just behind him, looking tense. The rest of the crew stand around the deck watching them curiously, in no hurry to prepare an attack. 

Soonyoung nods, stomach churning, and follows the two into the captain’s quarters. The door closes softly behind them, the room immediately suffocating with tension. 

“What is it?” He asks. Wonwoo wanders around his desk again. Soonyoung is starting to think he has a difficult time standing still when facing confrontation. 

“Soonyoung,” Wonwoo starts, placating, “I understand a promise was made to you by our first mate here.” 

Soonyoung glares straight at Minghao, whose eyes are on his shoes. “Are you telling me you no longer intend to keep your promise?”

“We are pirates of our word." Wonwoo hurries before Soonyoung's gaze gets too dark. "But, we plead with you to reconsider.” 

Soonyoung opens his mouth to argue, words burning hot on his tongue, but Wonwoo cuts him off. 

“Please, Mr. Kwon, at least listen to our words before damning them.” He begs. Soonyoung bites his tongue and lets him continue, discomfited. 

“For many years The Black Diamond and I have honoured a truce with the members of the pirate council. The Howling Cutlass is one such member. Should you further seek revenge, I believe it's crucial to inform you of what we here on the Diamond would be risking for your sake.” He talks as pleasantly as one would while arranging a wedding. Soonyoung can't help but be enthralled by the Captain's natural charisma, momentarily forgetting the topic of conversation at hand.

“If the Diamond were to raise its red flags and lay siege upon that there ship, it would be a death sentence for every man on The Black Diamond. Aye, we may sink The Cutlass with the element of surprise, but there’d be no protecting us from the remaining council members once that treaty be broken.” 

Soonyoung balls his hands into fists, that familiar frustrated and helpless feeling welling up behind his eyelids and squeezing his gut. “So that’s it? You refuse to fight?” 

Wonwoo shakes his head sadly and pauses before he speaks again, glancing nervously at Minghao. “We will still fight if you ask us to. We would alternatively, on your behalf, request an audience with their Captain.” 

“If I kill the Captain, the crew members would retaliate anyway.” Soonyoung points out, confused. 

“An audience to speak with them,” Wonwoo clarifies. “I know their captain, I know their side of the story may be worth hearing.” 

"And if it's not?" 

Minghao, nearly forgotten, statue still in the centre of the room, eyes dark and serious, answers before Wonwoo can. "Then we'll fight for you." 

Soonyoung scoffs loudly, slipping into a patronising cackle before he can help it. "As if you'd risk your lives for someone you just met. You really expect me to believe that?" 

"Christ, would you listen to yourself?" Minghao cries, quickly silenced by a single glare from Wonwoo. 

"Soonyoung," Wonwoo cuts in, "With all due respect, if we meant you harm it would have found you by now." 

"How reassuring." Soonyoung retorts, rolling his eyes. He continues, voice laced with potent sarcasm. "Of course I should be grateful to the men who kidnapped me and slaughtered half of my crew."

"We aren't looking for your gratitude." Minghao seethes. Wonwoo sighs but doesn't try to reel him in this time. "But I would recommend you stop biting the hand that feeds you." 

In a flash, Soonyoung’s sword - a gift from the Captain, as it so happens - is unsheathed and pointed right between Minghao’s eyes. Minghao barely blinks, but Soonyoung notices the way his breathing has gone shallow. 

“Lower your weapon.” Wonwoo warns. He stands between them, splitting the room in two with his body, eyes dark as he watches Soonyoung carefully. Soonyoung doesn’t move, doesn’t dare blink as he weighs his options. There’s a small part of him, a quiet voice that has always felt that something about the night his parents died wasn’t quite right. This could be his chance at closure, in whatever form it came in. 

“I said, lower your weapon.” Wonwoo’s voice comes again, cold and stern, and Soonyoung finally obliges. The sword breaks the heavy silence with its metallic slick as he sheathes it again. 

“What be your decision?” Wonwoo prompts. Soonyoung notes that his body has turned so over half of it is shielding Minghao, an arm hanging too close to the hilt of his own sword to be casual. 

“Aye.” Soonyoung responds after a moment of hesitation. “I will speak with the Captain.” 

Relief washes over the two pirate’s faces, the tension in the room washing away with it. 

“A wise choice.” Minghao says. They meet eyes over Wonwoo’s shoulder, leftover tension simmering in the space between, and Soonyoung looks away first.

“Do not expect a promise that the exchange will not end in violence, for that is a promise I have no intention of keeping.” 

“As long as you swear to listen first,” Minghao concurs. “A little violence is nothing our crew can’t handle.” 

* * *

It’s been years since Wonwoo last stepped foot on the Howling Cutlass - back then, his crew was only a quarter of the size it is today. Pride wells up in his chest as he recalls how far he and the Diamond have come since he last spoke with the Captain of the Cutlass. 

“Crimson Hand.” Wonwoo greets, bowing his head in respect. 

“Oh please, no need for formalities.” The Captain waves him off, meeting his eyes when he lifts his head again. “I cannot tell you how pleased I am to finally get to see Jeon Wonwoo walking the decks of my ship again.” 

“Apologies for the wait.” Wonwoo smiles politely, bowing again. The Captain frowns unhappily at the overt politeness, but doesn’t scold him again. 

“Well, to what do I owe the pleasure?” The Captain prompts, a hand lazily resting upon the hilt of the sword resting against their leg. 

“Crims-” He cuts himself off with a sheepish look. “Captain Bae, I would prefer to discuss this somewhere with less ears.”

He glances around the ship significantly, meeting eyes with several dozen members of the Cutlass’ crew. The Captain nods.

“Very well.” A pause, pursed lips, then, “And please, Wonwoo, just call me Irene.” 

* * *

“Quit your staring, you’re begging for a backhand.” Minghao warns under his breath, elbowing Soonyoung in the side. A few crew members from both ships notice, their laughter not quite stifled enough to be missed. 

“I’m not.” He argues, then obediently lowers his eyeline. The crew members of the Cutlass are predominantly female - a sight so rare Soonyoung feels as if he’s just stumbled upon buried treasure. Simultaneously, he feels like he’s just stepped into the lion’s den with the way the crew are eyeing them up; ready to pounce, hands resting atop their sword hilts. It sets his nerves on edge and he unconsciously presses closer to Minghao, practically stepping on his heels as they’re led to the captain’s quarters. 

Wonwoo is standing in the centre of the room when they enter; his hands held in a firm grip behind his back, chin lowered in respect. Soonyoung pays him no mind in the presence of the Cutlass' captain. Piercing eyes pin him to the floor the moment he steps through the entryway, eyelids of scarlet match the lips turned down into an unpleasant frown. Her clothes are nothing unlike that of any other pirate and whatever body shape she has is completely hidden away underneath all of her garments. Her hair is braided messily, the ends of it cascading out of sight behind her back. 

"Captain Bae," Wonwoo's deep voice cuts through the tense air. "There is someone who wishes to have an audience with you." 

Captain Bae's eyebrows quirk up; a flicker of interest. "Oh?" Her eyes find Soonyoung's once more. "And who might you be?" 

Soonyoung falters under her intense scrutiny. He forgets for a moment why he's there, too shell shocked about the captain's identity to try and summon words. Then he hears distant echoes of the cries that rang throughout the village, never fading with time; much like the cold, icy burn that engulfed his heart the moment he heard of the siege. He doesn't remember who told him or what they said, all he remembers is the pain. 

He comes back to himself with an unsheathed sword, trembling in his arm and vision smudged crimson red. 

"My name is Kwon Soonyoung," He cries, "And you will meet your due end, just as my parents met theirs at the hands of you!" 

He swings blindly; lost is his composure in the presence of this pirate, the source of all of his torment. A sword blocks him and he swings again, aiming for the blurry silhouette of Captain Bae. This time his sword is knocked out of his shaky hands, but he doesn't falter before reaching out, aiming for her neck. He's pulled back by multiple pairs of arms and he scratches and tears at them, trying so desperately to get within reach. Amongst it all, the Captain has not moved an inch and seems to be watching him. He can only imagine the smug grin on her face as she watches him struggle and his hatred burns stronger. 

He's so close; a finger brushes against the lapels of her jacket and he can almost taste the sweetness of revenge.

Before he can lunge out once more, grip that soft neck between his rough palms, something strikes him in the back of his head. His vision blurs with the dark blackness of unconsciousness, and he's passed out before he's even hit the floor. 

* * *

Soonyoung comes to sitting upright, his chin hanging against his chest. He blinks blearily as his head throbs and tries to put a hand against it, only to find his hands bound behind his back. The last dredges of sleep are chased away as he panics, glancing around his surroundings. 

He's still in the captain's quarters of the Howling Cutlass, tied to a chair in the centre of the room. Captain Bae remains where she was, leaning against a desk as she watches him, her expression more solemn than before. The rest of the room is vacant - it's just the two of them.

"Apologies for the precautions, Mr Kwon, but I fear you've forced my hand." She explains, glancing down at his bound arms. "Normally I don't take kindly to such obvious threats of violence, however Wonwoo seems to have a soft spot for you and since I am rather fond of him, I agreed not to harm you." 

"How merciful." Soonyoung spits sarcastically. 

Captain Bae grins wryly. "I understand you have some resentment towards me. You believe I had a hand in the death of your parents?" 

Soonyoung glares at the ground. "I don't believe anything." He growls. "I know you killed my parents."

Captain Bae doesn't respond immediately, and it's laughable to imagine her carefully choosing her wording. "Your parents, were they pirates?" 

Nevermind the carefully chosen phrasing; that was the wrong thing to ask. "My parents would never be something so despicable and lowlife!" He seethes, struggling against his binds. Captain Bae raises her hands in surrender but doesn't seem affected by his words at all. 

"And here I assumed you a crew member of the Black Diamond. Very well." She says, voice low. "Why not tell me how it happened? Did you see them perish at the blade of my sword?" 

Soonyoung bites back his rebuttal and reluctantly shakes his head. 

"I heard of their death through a close friend." He lies through clenched teeth. "A friend that I trust with my life, who would never deceive me." 

Perhaps Captain Bae sees right through him, for her expression turns doubtful within a second. The corner of her lips curve further downwards and she pushes off the desk. Surprisingly, she doesn't push the subject any further. "How long ago was this?" 

"I have been an orphan since I was eleven years old." He grits out. "My parents were taken from me thirteen years ago." 

"Thirteen years ago?" Captain Bae echoes in disbelief. 

"I am not mistaken." He growls. "It is hardly easy to forget the most devastating day of my existence." 

Captain Bae nods placatingly. 

"I understand." She reassures. "Please, tell me what happened." 

It's not an easy thing to think back on, the pain of loss growing no weaker with time, but Soonyoung recognises the importance of letting everything out into the open. He would never forgive himself for ending this day with the wrong pirate's blood staining his sword, none the wiser, simply because he got too caught up in his own fury. 

"I had been alone for a few days by then." He begins. "My parents often travelled to the city to make money and I was used to taking care of things by myself. They were supposed to be back any day, and I wasn't worried because no matter how long they were gone they always came back." 

Captain Bae remains carefully silent as he speaks, so much so that he can barely hear her breathing over his own thundering heart beat. 

"Then, my friend came back from the city." Truthfully, Soonyoung didn't know the man, only assumed that the other villagers must have known him because no one asked who he was. "He ran through the village, yelling about an attack. He was in such bad shape he couldn't run for long before he collapsed on my doorstep. When he awoke, he told me everything." 

He tries to regulate his breathing, hands clenching behind his back to keep his head grounded. "There was a siege on the city. Merciless pirates they were, slaughtering innocent citizens and my parents were helplessly trapped." 

He doesn't dare look anywhere but the floorboards beneath his feet. 

"He took me to see their bodies." He continues, shaking his head. 

"By the time we arrived in the city they were gone. Thrown on a bonfire by whoever survived the carnage." Soonyoung had knelt in the flames and screamed and cried until all that was left of them were ashes and embers. Now, his eyes are completely dry, all of his sorrows drowned in burning hatred. He will not rest until the monsters that killed his family are brought to their knees by the blade of his sword. 

"I see." Captain Bae hums thoughtfully. "Apologies but I have one further question, if you don't mind." 

Soonyoung blinks blearily and nods. 

"Which city was it that fell at the hands of the Cutlass?" 

"Byeokrando." He answers, finally looking up at her. Captain Bae's face flickers with something akin to recognition and she leans once more against the desk behind her. 

"Byeokrando." She repeats, voice wistful as though she's reminiscing. "Now I understand." 

She crosses her arms over her body and gazes out the window. Soonyoung holds his breath - anticipating denial, accusations, an alibi. Captain Bae gives him none of these. 

Her eyes cut back over to him as a dark shadow passes over them. "Do you want to know why there are no men sailing The Cutlass?" 

Soonyoung nods warily, mouth dry and nerves flaring. He doesn't like the dangerous glint in the Captain's eye and the reality of his situation is only just dawning on him - if she were to decide him too much of a threat, there's not much he could do to stop her, bound to a chair with no weapons. 

"Ole Captain Jeong, the man who ruled these decks before me, was a vile bastard. Eight years I sailed on this ship under his rule. Eight years a slave leads to a lifetime of resentment; that's a lesson Ole Cap had to learn the hard way." She looks away and the corner of her lips tick up in amusement. 

"The other girls and I…" Her smile drops. "Well, I'm sure you can imagine the kinds of things crewmen could do to young girls in the middle of the ocean." 

Soonyoung swallows, chest tight with sympathy. 

Captain Bae sighs, heavy like she'd been holding her breath. "Well, eventually we grew tired of it. We couldn't do much because most of us were malnourished but we were patient. And the fates must have been on our side, for the next time we made land we found an old merchant who gave us exactly what we needed. A little something to slip into their rum, give us enough time to train, gain back our strength and make our plans." 

"A few months went by, and word got around that the Cutlass was headed for Goryeo once more. We weren't strong enough yet, not even close, but we had numbers."

She sighs once more and Soonyoung can hear how much the story is taking out of her. As curious as he is to know the end; he can't help but feel bad. 

"We didn't know they were going into a city. We thought it'd be just another village by the sea, like all of the other times. We made land and killed those who were left to watch the ship, then the strongest of us followed after the crewmen onto land. We travelled for a day and a night and still found no sign of them." 

Soonyoung's heart is thundering in his chest at this point. The only thing giving away Captain Bae's distress is the slight wrinkle in her forehead, her gaze distant. When she speaks again her voice is softer. 

"We reached Byeokrando just before the second nightfall. We mustn't have been far behind, we could hear the screams long before we found the city. When we finally reached the borders, all we found was chaos." 

"Forgive me, I fear I do not recall which of the land-dwellers were your parents. I can assure you that all of those capable of fighting back did so with all of their might and took several of the former crewmen down with them. Without their retaliation, their bravery, their fierce devotion and loyalty to their fellow cityfolk and their families, I fear there would have been no hope for any of us."

"And so, we joined the battle. Many of my sisters' bodies were laid upon those bonfires that fateful night." Captain Bae's eyes flicker down to her hands, folded in front of her, and her mouth twitches, expression smoothing out to a resigned satisfaction.

"Fortunately, our casualties could not be compared to those who chose to stand against us. Not a soul was spared, every monster who ever raised a hand upon an innocent met their fate under our blades." 

The final embers of Soonyoung's rage are smothered under the dark glint in Captain Bae's eyes as the pieces of the story fall into place, leaving him cold and empty in the worst way possible. All of those years spent seeking, plotting, dreaming of revenge - all that time, the culprits had been nothing but ashes scattered in a long ago breeze or crushed into the ground, mere feet from where his own parents had perished at their hands. 

Soonyoung, feeling lost, asks softly: "Did they suffer?" 

Captain Bae's gaze hardens. "My quest to force their last words spoken a cry for mercy; I can promise Mr Kwon that this quest was anything but fruitless."

Soonyoung nods, and says nothing further. His body feels tired and heavy; now that he's no longer fueled by adrenaline and hatred, it feels as if there's nothing to keep his heart pumping blood, and so his head hangs heavily atop his shoulders.

"Mr Kwon, if I may be so bold as to offer a piece of advice." 

Soonyoung doesn't respond - neither acquiescence nor denial, Captain Bae continues regardless.

"Letting go - there are no words in any human language to adequately explain how difficult this is. It is something I continue to learn to do everyday. But I am fortunate enough to have sisters who understand, whom upon I place my undying faith and trust, for I know the scars on our hearts are identical." 

She walks unhurriedly towards him, pacing with her hands behind her back as she talks, and when she reaches his chair, she walks behind him, her voice carrying over his head. 

"I know not what impression Wonwoo has left upon you - even Calypso herself knows the boy is terrible at appearing as anything but hostile. However there are many things you do not know about him, for the boy keeps his scarred heart hidden from most. I fear you may have no desire to see it, but I believe his scars may have some resemblance to Mr Kwon's own." 

By now, the ropes binding Soonyoung to the chair have dropped to the floor with a soft thud. Captain Bae has circled around to his front again, gazing down at him with a soft expression he imagines is usually reserved for small animals and children. Soonyoung finds it strangely comforting. 

He bows his head, tongue weighed down by regret. Captain Bae sighs and steps back. 

"I have said all I can. Does Mr Kwon have any further discrepancies?" 

Soonyoung shakily pulls himself to his feet, eyes trained on the ground, heart heavy. He shakes his head once more and Captain Bae sighs. Gentle hands coaxe his chin up until his eyes are forced to make contact with Captain Bae's. 

"Shame taints this pretty face. Your heart was in the right place - never punish yourself for loving too much." 

Soonyoung's throat feels tight. He gently takes a step back, his heels touching the chair legs, and the hands fall away from his face. 

"I thank Captain Bae for her time." He says. "I apologise for and deeply regret my previous actions. I fear I have made an embarrassment of myself upon your ship." 

Captain Bae tsks. "What did I just say?" 

Soonyoung cracks a small smile, a shadow of his natural one. 

"Forgive me." He requests, bowing his head shallowly. 

Captain Bae rolls her eyes. "Get off my ship." 

Soonyoung's smile is far more genuine as Captain Bae herds him out of the room, a smile of her own dancing across her face like she can't decide whether she wants to suppress it or let it break free. 

As his hand rests upon the doorknob, Captain Bae calls him once more. He turns his head to her, questioning without speaking. 

"Call me Irene." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long authors note, sorry!
> 
> okay so..... the lore/history is incredibly wack in this story and normally i would put more effort into researching this sort of stuff but ive been really drained of energy, from work, uni and just life in general, so im rly sorry if this is all confusing. the story is set somewhere in the ocean between north america & england but all of the characters are og from east asia. as for the era, since there were pirates basically all over the world at different points of time, im sticking to potc lore which is set arnd the 16th-17th century and all the fashion is inspired by that. that being said, im using place names from the korean peninsula during the goryeo period, a) bc in my limited research i could not figure out when names were changed and b) bc that was the period of time when piracy was running rampid in east asia. i really wish i could do more research to find out just what pirates like the wokou/waegu wore and did i just. yeah. this fic is a stress reliever more than anything i really do apologise for practically colonising everything. that being said, if anyone can save me hours of searching and can tell me anything about pirates in east/south east asia please do not hesitate!! 
> 
> oh also if anyone was interested from my understanding byeokrando is roughly where modern day incheon is, i think. it might possibly be further up into north korea though; like i said, my research time was fairly limited. hahhhhh
> 
> anyway tldr: potc universe rules apply except everyone more or less has their irl birth places. sorry.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/transgyu?s=09) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/wuju_lbx)


End file.
